A Veela and How to Deal With It or Him?
by Summer Breeze in June
Summary: Draco is a Veela, and Harry is his mate. Will Harry accept his fate as Draco's mate?
1. Chapter 1:The Announcement

**I. The Announcement**

"Is your scar hurting again, Harry?" Hermione asks when she realises Harry has been massaging his temple

"..A bit" Harry answers reluctantly

"You've got to tell Dumbledore, it has never been a good sign" worry is evident in her tone

"I can't, Hermione. He has a lot on his plate already. Maybe, it's just from stress you know from DA, O. and everything"

"But not telling him is not a wise option either" Ron adds, Harry sigh feeling the truth in his friends' words.

"I will… but not now" Harry says with a tone that clearly shows that he is not up for debate.

It's Thursday which is the day of D.A meeting. They are now duelling with each other. It runs smoothly as usual half the time, but Harry starts to have a headache and it starts to get worse as he tries to ignore it. He squeezes his temple in his attempt to reduce the pain, but it does not work. Even worse, his scar is felt like burning. Everything is blurry and inaudible noises. He can feel many hands his shoulder, shaking him. He does not know how long the pain lasts, by the time the pain subsides to small dizziness he is already laying on the floor with many pairs of eyes over him, looking at him intently.

"Harry?" Ron whispers, "What's wrong?"

"It's the scar" Harry replies as he is standing up, helped by Ron and Hermione

"Harry.." Hermione starts but is then cut off

"I know Hermione, I'll tell him" Harry sighs, he really hopes it is not bad. "I guess today's meeting must end early, sorry everyone but I have things that I need to sort out. Please go back to your common room and enjoy the rest of your evening" Harry them storms out of the room of requirement. And the students start to dismiss themselves.

"Do you think he's alright?" Ron says

"I don't know, Ron. Let's just hope Dumbledore has the answer" Hermione sighs

The dizziness is not getting away, it does not hurt anymore but it is still there so he decides to go to the infirmary hoping to get a potion from Madam Pomfrey. The moment he steps inside the infirmary, he is shocked to see Dumbledore, Professor Snape and.. Malfoy who is sitting on the bed.

"Hmm sorry, is Madam Pomfrey here?" Harry asks awkwardly, they seem to be in such a serious conversation when he walks in.

"I'm sure she will be back soon, Mr Potter. She is just taking a potion for Mr Malfoy over here. You can wait" Dumbledore says in his usual gentle manner

"Thanks" He replies softly and he makes his way to the furthest bed where Malfoy is. He sits downs, his back facing to Malfoy trying to give them as much as space as possible. While he is waiting, he feels like they are all watching him from behind. He is hoping Madam Pomfrey comes back soon. For what feels like an eternity for Harry, Madam Pomfrey finally comes back and she cannot hide her shocked and confused face when she sees Harry Potter.

"Well, Harry which creature or spell or potion did injure you this time?" She says as she makes her way to Malfoy to give his potion before going to Harry.

"It's just dizzy" Harry admits

"Hm? It is very un-Harry Potter. Anything unusual before the dizziness?"

"No" Harry lies "Maybe it's just stress, I was studying when it started" another lie.

"Hmm hmm," she listens as she casts a spell. "Nothing is wrong with your body, the spell did not find anything peculiar. Only your sugar level and blood pressure are lower than normal so I'd agree that it comes from stress. I will give you a potion to take away the dizziness"

"That would be nice, thanks" Harry is about to lay down while waiting for the potion when Dumbledore calls him

"Harry" Dumbledore is standing in front of his bed "Would you mind talking with me outside?"

Once they are outside, Dumbledore goes straight to his question,

"Is there something you want to tell me, Harry?" His eyes are looking at Harry's face, searching for hints.

"It's the scar, sir. It's hurting again. Worse"

"Thank you for telling me, Harry. When did it happen?"

"This afternoon, when I was studying in the common room" Harry cannot risk the exposure of the D.A. "Do you think it's something, sir?"

"It's something but it's too early to tell. In the meantime, I suggest you take a rest as much as possible. You seem a little bit worn out. Please tell me when it happens again, and there is something I need to discuss with you"

"What?"

"Not here, inside." Dumbledore says as he opens the door, Harry is bewildered for a second before he follows Dumbledore.

"Harry" Madam Pomfrey suddenly calls him from behind, "Here is the potion, one teaspoon whenever you get dizzy"

"Thanks"

Inside the infirmary is deadline silent, again, he feels like he is being watched. No, he is being watched. He can see three pairs of eyes are watching him intently as he goes to Dumbledore.

" Mr Potter, please note that everything that we are going to talk about now is strictly within this place. That includes your best friends, Ms Granger and Mr Weasley" Dumbledore starts. Harry just nods and places himself in front of the bed. "Do you know anything about Veela?"

Harry tries hard to remember his Magical Creature class, "It's a seductive being, very beautiful but possessive to their…partner."

Dumbledore smiles "Impressive, what do you remember about Veela's.. partner"

"That their fate chooses who their partner is. But Veela is only assigned to one partner; it's easy if their partner is Veela then the feeling is most probably mutual. But the problem arises if their partner is not Veela and they can reject Veela which will leave Veela in utter pain which eventually lead to death" Harry shivers just thinking about Veela and their partner system.

"Correct and that information is important because…" Dumbledore hints at Malfoy to continue

"I am a Veela, well half-Veela" Malfoy adds. Malfoy stops, he seems hesitates to tell the next part "And apparently we are….partners" he adds softly. Shock is an understatement to how Harry is feeling right now. Partners, mates, at the age of 15 Harry has his partner written out already. "But we are not bonded yet, Potter. And you have all the rights to refuse"

"Which will lead Draco's death" Snape reminds him firmly

"Is there really no other way?" Harry tries, hoping it is just kind of joke

"Unfortunately no" Dumbledore confirms

"Can I at least have some time to think about it?"

"I guess you can, but the longer you think the more desire I will have for you. And I can't help to use my allure to get you. As much a selfish person I am, I would not willing to use my allure to get you. So, the sooner you decide, the better." Malfoy is looking at Potter very sternly, his expression is unreadable.


	2. Chapter 2: Veela's Strength 1

Hello! I'm new with writing in here so I am still getting used with all the settings and stuffs.

Thank you for aidansidhe and vadimmom as my first two reviews!

Aidansidhe: That is a very interesting idea =)) HAHAHA

Vadimmom: Thank youu :)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling, her publishers and any related parties.

\- I am not a native English speaker nor English lit. students so it is likely there are grammatical errors which I would like to apologise in advance. I used free grammar and spelling website to check my work in my attempt to minimise my mistakes.

\- If you have any requests/ideas on what should happen to Draco and Harry please write it in the review section, I might consider it (and of course credit you if I end up got inspired/used your idea).

Enjoy this chapter 2 :) (I'm sorry but this part is a little short)

II. Veela's Strength #1

A part of Harry is refusing, a part is confused, a part is agreeing, and a part is pitying Malfoy. Days turn into months, without him realising that it is almost Christmas break already. He manages to avoid Malfoy except in classes, he is perfectly aware that he can't go on like this. Like it or not, he must come to a decision eventually. He then decides to go to Dumbledore at the end of the last period.

Potions is the last class for the day, it is an individual work. Harry can tell that this class will not end good, he is never friend with Potions no matter how hard he tries, he brains just decides not to store any knowledge about Potions.

Everything turns wrong since the beginning, the potion is supposedly purple but his is muddy brown. He goes on to follow the steps but it gets worse, it starts to bubble and suddenly it explodes. Harry falls to the ground, writhing in pain. The potion is burning his face. The pain is too much that he just wishes to pass out.

"Class dismissed" Professor Snape states firmly "I am going to take him to the infirmary"

"Oh dear.." Madam Pomfrey is putting a gel on Harry's face. Harry is still unable to open his eyes, too painful.

"Potter" Harry turns his face to the voice's source, it's Malfoy's voice "Don't be afraid, I'm going to help," he says before he proceeds to take Harry's hand. Immediately, the pain subsides to a bearable one. Harry sighs in relief. "Rest, Potter"

Harry stirs, waking up from his sleep. His face is no longer painful but his eyes are covered by cloth so he still can't see.

"Harry." It's Professor Dumbledore "Madam Pomfrey is going to take off the blindfold. Open your eyes slowly, it will not hurt". Harry slowly opens his eyes; it takes a few moments for his eyes to get used to the light.

"How long was I out, professor?"

"3 days, it's the first day of winter break already. The train is leaving in a couple of hours. You can go back and start packing"

"Err... I'll stay" Harry says

"May I know the reason why? I know you always go to the Weasleys during Christmas break"

"I.. want to know more" he stops "…About me and Malfoy matter"

"Ahh I see, I will inform Mr Malfoy to discuss this with you then" Dumbledore walks away. Harry contemplates his decision, was it the best? Was it ideal in this situation? What will his friends think? His train of thought halts when Malfoy walks in.

"Potter," Malfoy says

"Malfoy" Harry replies, then an awkward silence

"Professor Dumbledore says you want to talk to me?" Malfoy break the silence, still looking at Harry intently

"I want to know more about….us" Harry take a deep breath "I would like to give..this.. a chance" Harry's feeling is a wreck, he is confused, he is afraid

"Harry, I would not force you. You don't need to feel responsible about my well-being" Malfoy seems to be able to read Harry's mind and feeling. Harry looks at Malfoy. "Yes, I can sense your feeling. I know when you are in pain physically and emotionally" he explains

"And you also took away my pain" Harry adds and Malfoy nods.

"Veelas will always try to please their mate, their partner's happiness and safety is their priority"

"That is very not Slytherin, not Malfoy" Harry scoffs, trying to lighten up the mood. Malfoy smiles,

"Well, what can I do? It is inside me. I've been fighting this desire since the first year but it's hurting me"

"Wait, so you know I am your mate since first year?" Harry is bewil

"I felt the connection, but I was not told about my Veela inheritance until last summer when the symptoms are becoming more obvious. The veela inside me is maturing". Harry is about to ask more but Dumbledore and Snape come in.

"We apologise for disturbing you two, but we would like to take you to your new room," Dumbledore says

"New room?" Malfoy and Harry ask in unison

"We believe it will be a great opportunity for you two to be together as much as possible during the break. So please follow us"

Their new room is a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor. The protector is a centaur. The common room carpet and wall are Gryffindor-red while the furniture is Slytherin-green. The sofa is big enough for 4 people with one glass table in front of the fireplace. Two stairs go upstairs, one stair is red which leads to Harry's room and one stair is green which leads to Draco's room.

"This will be your new room at least during the break. We'll see what you both decide after the break. In the meantime, I do advice but of you to take this opportunity to get to know more about each other. If you have any question, my office is always open. Let's go, Severus, I believe Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy have a lot to catch up" Dumbledore says

"Mr Malfoy, your daily potion will be delivered directly to this room." Professor Snape informs and Draco nods. As both Dumbledore and Snape leave the room, the awkward silence is back.

"Erm, what would you suggest us to do?" Malfoy asks

"I'm gonna sleep if you don't mind."

"Sleep? Not even dinner?" Malfoy is concerned

"It's fine, night Dr-Malfoy" Harry walks to his room

Harry is standing in front of Hogwarts' gate. Somehow, he is unable to get in. _Let me in. _Someone whispers. _Let me in, Harry. _Who is it? Harry looks around but he sees no one. _I am you, Harry. we are one. _Harry chokes, it feels like his own body is fighting him, he tries to scream but no voice comes out. He looks at the puddle under him. He does not see himself, he sees… Voldemort. _Hello, Harry._

"Harry!"

Harry abruptly sits up, almost hitting Draco in the process. He's panting, cold sweats are running down his face.

"You alright?" Draco places his hand on Harry's shoulder and it has an immediate calming effect. Draco takes Harry's trembling hands. "Harry, look at me". Harry looks up and immediately is welcomed by a pair of icy blue eyes. He feels serene and relaxed like a huge stone is taken away from his shoulders. "It's alright, relax." Harry's breathing evens out and his eyes are getting droopy. Draco slowly helps Harry lays down while keeping his firm grips on Harry's. Harry is finally getting his peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Veela's Strength 2

Hello! It's been AGES, I know. I apologise for that. I went for a vacation where is blocked and when I came back I needed to prepare for my last year of university. Without further ado, here's the 3rd chapter.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling. Spelling and grammar mistakes are all mine.

Harry wakes up the next day as sunlight falls on his face. He feels a firm grip on his right hand, and he finds Draco is sleeping. _His shoulder must be hurting_, Harry thinks. Harry is still weirded out with the situation he has with Draco but somehow, he feels…warm under Draco's touch. He also remembers that Draco called him by his first name last night.

"err…Draco" he shakes Draco and Draco slowly stirs. He suddenly stands up, seemingly perplexed.

"I'll go back to my room". Harry is too stunned to comprehend what just happened.

Harry spends the day thinking about his nightmare, he knows his nightmares have never been just nightmares, it always means something and most of the time it's bad.

It's past curfew, Harry does not see Draco in the common room which means Harry does not need to make any excuse, so he drapes over his invisibility cloak and walks out.

Harry shudders as he steps outside the castle, not because of the winter coldness rather he is extremely terrified. He has never been this terrified before, not even when he directly face-to-face with Voldemort last year. When he arrives at Hogwarts' main gate, he sees no one. _Perhaps, it really was just a dream. _Then, he sees a small black snake is slithering nearby.

'_Hello' _the snake stops and turns t_o him_

_ '__You can speak to me' _

_ '__I can, I have something to ask'_

_ '__What is it?'_

_ '__Have you seen someone near this gate last night?' _the snake does not reply, it goes to Harry instead. It looks at Harry from head to toe, it is studying him.Harry's gut is telling something is wrong._ 'Never mind', _Harry is about to turn around when suddenly he feels striking pain on his right hand. Immediately, both of his legs lost their strengths and falls to the ground, writhing in pain. Hurts, everything is painful, and his visions starts to get blurry. Then, he feels someone is crouching beside him, cupping his face. Harry is trying to tell that he was bitten by a snake, but his voice is not coming out, all he can do is grunting and moaning in pain. He hisses in pain and something cold is put over the wound immediately subdues the pain. Then he feels like he is flying.

He is awake and he is already back in his room.

"You are bloody fool nutter" Draco is standing in front of his bed; his hands are folded. "What did you out there?"

"I can't tell you"

"Yeah, don't tell me and I will just leave you to die the next time you put another crazy stunt"

"That was you? You were the one that help me?" Harry is utterly shocked.

"You think?"

Harry looks at his wound; a midnight dark blue feather is wrapped on the wound. "It's impossible" he mutters

"What's impossible?" Draco is getting more annoyed

"This." Harry is about to take the feather

"Don't" Draco tells firmly. "It's still healing." Harry's eyes are still fixated upon the feather, he is trying to put the puzzles together. "Oh Merlin, are you not doing your research about Veela? I mean, you said you want to know more about us. I'm assuming you are also researching about Veela, considering I am half-Veela"

"Oh" Now it makes sense, he finally understands but he is dumbfounded, "Thanks"

Draco gives his satisfied smirk. "Now tell me, why you were out there at night. You were lucky I found you or rather, I was the one that found you. You could get yourself killed or at least expelled"

"As I said, Malfoy. I can't tell you. You will not believe me"

"Try me, Potter"

"It's Voldemort"

Draco lets a small gasp, "Impossible"

"See, you don't believe. Now get out"

"No, Potter, listen to me" Draco sits down to the sofa next to Harry's bed, he takes a deep breath "He's back, I know. And I assume you know my father is one his follower" Harry nods. "Well, I was forced to join Vold- YouKnowWho alliance, and I said yes"

"What"

"As a spy"

_ "_How can I trust you?"

"You can ask Dumbledore, because I did this on his behalf". Silence fills the room. "Now tell me yours"

"I dreamt of Voldemort. He's here and I think he's looking for me"

"And you followed him last night?"

Harry's silence answers for him

"You are such a fool, you know"

"Thanks"

Draco scoffs and is about to make his way out

"I mean, thank you for saving me".

Harry looks at the feather, it's magnificent. The same length as phoenix's feather, but unlike feather which radiates power, this emits calmness.

Draco does not come out from his room since then, Harry has been sitting in the common room waiting for Draco to talk about their situation but to no avail Draco does not step out from his room all day. So, he decides to give Draco a space and he spends his time in library researching more about Veela instead.

It's been three days and Harry has written a list about Veela and Veela's mate

1\. Veelas can feel their mate's emotion

2\. Veelas can heal their mate

3\. Veelas cannot physically hurt their mate

4\. Once Veelas have found their mate, their lives will be depended upon them

Harry decides he had enough of isolation, so he goes to his chamber. The moment he steps in, he can feel a thick magic. Without him realising it, he's already in front of Draco's room. Whimpering sounds are inside the room. He turns the knob, it's unlocked. What he sees in front of him is shocking, Draco is standing in the middle of the room with wings spread wide open. In a blink, Draco suddenly in front of him. Nose touching and his white eyes are looking at Harry's eyes.

"Malfoy"

No use. He does not move at all. But suddenly, Draco pins him to the wall too hard. Draco's touch sends cold shivers. It's weird, he is supposed to feel warm under Draco's touch. This is not Draco.

"Malfoy" Harry tries to shake Draco out of this. But he is suddenly choked, no air gets in. "Please" he whimpers, he tries to focus his emotion to Draco – projecting his fear. "_Draco_"

Draco stops, his grey eyes are back to his grey colour. He's still disoriented. Draco releases him, lack of oxygen makes him unable to support himself as he falls to the ground.

"Potter, I'm sorry" Draco holds and bring him to the bed.

"What was that?"

Draco is silent for a bit "I don't know"

"Yeah, you don't know. You locked yourself for three days and when I was about to ask you what happen you suddenly choked me"

"I hurt you" Draco sounds shocked

"No shit, Malfoy". Draco plucks one of his feather "What are you…." And he puts it on the back of Harry's neck. Immediately, Harry feels relieved. "What are you doing? Just a minute ago you were hurting me but now…" Harry is trying to wiggle out

"Stop moving, Potter" something in Draco's voice makes Harry stops. "You were bleeding" he explains

"Am I?" Harry moves his hand to his back but Draco stops it.

"I said stop"

Harry studies Draco's feature. He just realises Draco is shirtless, he can see the lean muscles on Draco's body. His pale skin and his contrasting dark wings.

"You're bleeding" Harry states, Draco checks it as he stands. Harry can't help but whimper with the lost Draco's warm touch.

"What happened? Why did you lock yourself? And most of all, why did you attack me?" Harry insists on getting his answer.

"I lost control"

"Of what?"

"My Veela instinct. I could feel my desire for you was getting bigger so I tried to suppress it.. I'm sorry"

"And you did not want to use your allure" Draco nods, "Well, you did anyway" Draco's eyes get wide, utterly shocked. "You drew me to get into your room, and I think I know what you want, Draco"

"How?"

"I could sense it when you choked me, I had this gut feeling you wanted to be called by your first name and it worked, thankfully". Harry could swear Draco is blushing, his pale complexion makes it very visible. "Okay then, thank you for healing my wound. As I said before, I do really want whatever it us right now to work. I almost killed myself by not telling you my nightmare and you almost killed me by not telling me about your desire, so let's not keep each other secret, alright?" Harry pulls out his hand for a shake. His heart is pounding heart. Maybe it's Draco's allure working again, Harry thinks.

"Agree" Draco smirk stops Harry's heart stops a bit.


End file.
